A Love Like This One
by EllieJane747
Summary: Grace Donovan is the baby of the family. A mother who prefers the company of men than her own children, a drug addicted older sister and an older brother resembling a love sick puppy Grace finds herself forming a bond with a certain Gilbert who shares messed up family issues. With school starting, dreams that start coming true and unrequited love Grace is in for an eventful year.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24bba4df639e9a75ca41dd2e7019bb42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey! So second attempt at a TVD fic! Just to get it out the way- I don't own Vampire Diaries it's probably Julie Plec's? I do own my OCs though! /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please vote if you want me to carry on- or comment any mistakes you find. Thanks for the read! /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /••••••••••••••••••••br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Grace ran up into her room slamming her bedroom door shut. Tears streamed down her face as she questioned why they would do this. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A knock sounded from her door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db2480f7b9a32bb9008f791a7c3e9f5""Grace? Open the door... look I'm sorry okay? It was an accident!" Vicki tried to comfort her sister after breaking the news- she didn't realise how hard her little sister would take this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50314af5eb85f0bd478430da5a6d121e""You slept with him Vick! You knew that I liked him and you went and did it anyway!" Grace sobbed as she sunk onto her bed face down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She heard no response, only the door to her room being opened and shut then a weight next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6922c746c75a5ea754ef8dcc36539a28""I didn't mean to... if I thought that you liked him this much then I wouldn't of done it." Vicki tried to make her little sister feel better, she hated seeing her like this. Whenever Grace had cried over some mean girls or stupid boys before Vicki would always sort them out. But now that she had caused her baby sister this pain, Vicki had never felt worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c404c45c5407fd29874978cd55e3080"Grace sat up to look at her sister, Vicki was always a good liar but Grace knew her tells- and they weren't showing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Promise?" Grace said looking her sister dead in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42fc760996412293715ec3052e8d6dd"Vicki looked at Grace for a second. "I promise, Gracie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f97716c34a1dac4a6f58ea421e171bc"The sisters watched each other before Grace moved to hug her sister. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're forgiven, sis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d40ebaefbb5e1ab8b76e9913d60ced9""So what are you gonna do?" Vicki questioned. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Grace thought for a minute, this news hadn't changed her feeling towards him- she could never tell Vicki this though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf922ab15a86a2c6b9b6c7e3e0ae33c""I think we'll just be friends." Grace said more to herself than her sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53402ad348f3c23cb3113f37c7a8d4e8""Really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12b77d695d54068714c8f6566f4f658c""Yeah. Me and Jeremy Gilbert will just be friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b685fdc7c7c70152097e77e49e9535b5"••••••••••••••••••••••••••••br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thanks so much for reading! I'm kinda new to fanfiction although I've started a few other stories that I haven't got around to finishing... /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm stoked about this story at the moment so hopefully people will like this so I'll stick with it! /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please follow/ comment if you like it? Or even if you don't- I like criticism as well :) /span/p 


End file.
